


A Gust of Wind

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice might finally be warming up to the boys. Takes place between episodes four and five of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gust of Wind

Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice were walking down a quiet wooded path in the Unknown, on their way to Adelaide's. A breeze blew by them.

"Are we there yet?" Greg asked, balancing himself as he walked along the stone wall that bordered the path. His pet frog, whose name was still undetermined, was sitting on top of his hat.

"No, not yet." Beatrice said with a small sigh. Another breeze pushed her back a little, and she flapped her wings as she struggled to catch back up with the boys.

"How much longer until we reach Adelaide's?" Wirt asked her.

"Two days, I think."

Wirt sighed.

"Beatrice, what kind of magic does Adelaide have?" Greg asked the bluebird.

"Hmm?" Beatrice looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she could send us home; wouldn't she need magic for that?"

"Well, not necessarily…but…she does have  _some_  magic. I guess."

"Like what? Could she turn me into a tiger?" the young boy asked eagerly.

"I don't know…maybe?"

Another gust pushed her back even further, and she groaned loudly.

"Everything all right Beatrice?" Wirt asked.

"It's fine." She said, coming back up beside them. "It's just the wind; it's very breezy today."

"Do you want to sit on my shoulder? Maybe that way you won't get blown away."

"No thank you; I'll be fine."

"How about sitting on my hat? Wirt Jr. won't mind moving." Greg told her. He went to pull the frog from its spot on his head to make room for the bluebird.

"I already told Wirt; I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Let's just keep going."

The trio continued walking. The wind pushed Beatrice back again, and after catching up for the final time, without a word, she landed on Wirt's shoulder. The boy smirked at her, and they kept going.


End file.
